


Male Bonding

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim, Blair, a stake-out, boredom . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Male Bonding

## Male Bonding

#### by Aouda Fogg

  
Not mine, not gonna be, sadly . . .no money received, no infrigement intended.  
  
I believe I wrote this for the SenThurs Male Bonding Challenge a while back. There should, perhaps, be a small warning here for flagrant abuse of a certain profanity :)  
This story is a sequel to: 

* * *

"Shit-faced." 

"Up shit creek." 

"With or without a paddle?" 

"Your choice." 

"Okay. No shit." 

"Shit fire." 

"Shit storm." 

"Shit on a shingle." 

"God, I hate chipped beef. Shit a squealing worm." 

"Excuse me?" 

"My grandfather always said it, learned it in the Marines. You said `shit on a shingle,' which always makes me think of the Army, which made me think of the armed forces, so--" 

"I don't care so much where you got it as about what it means." 

"Ok, you know, having a cow, really upset." 

"So, like a shit fit." 

"Nice one." 

"Thank you. Your turn." 

"Shit-kickers" 

"Shit-howdy." 

"Nice twang, man. Been watching _Bonanza_ again? Shit or shinola." 

"Shit or get off the pot." 

"Shi-taki-mushrooms!" 

"That's the last time you get to watch the penguin short on _Madagascar._

"Yeah, yeah; like I didn't hear you say `Hoover Dam' the other day." 

"Irrelevant." 

"Please." 

"It's your turn." 

"It is not -- I came up with the mushrooms." 

"I don't think that one should count. Not a real example." 

"Is so." 

"Is not." 

"The intent is there." 

"But the _word_ is not." 

"Fine, fine. Shit head." 

"Was that your choice or a commentary?" 

"As if I would ever call you such a thing." 

"Uh, huh. Shit-for-brains." 

"Notice how I am skipping over your tone. Piece of shit." 

"What the hell are you two doing?" 

"Oh, hi, Megan. Nice of you to finally come and relieve us." 

"Bite me, Jimbo. Some of us don't have a partner who types 100 words a minute." 

"Whatever. Mr. Carson hasn't moved in hours. Just moved from Letterman to porn." 

"Oh, goodie, nothing like listening in on porn. Now, Sandy, why were you calling Jim a piece of shit? Not that I disagree, necessarily, but I'd like to know why. This some kind of male bonding thing?" 

"I wasn't, Megs; we were just passing the time; coming up with different ways the word shit is used." 

"Uh, okay." 

"It's a word game. Passing the time?" 

"Uh, okay." 

"Don't worry about it. Call us if something happens, but otherwise, you and Rafe have fun on this stakeout." 

"You boys are all heart." 

"Yeah, sure, you betcha." 

"Jim, you've got to cut back on the _Stargate._ " 

"Yeah, like you aren't sitting right there next to me." 

"Daniel rocks." 

"O'Neil rocks." 

"And a lot of the more recent episodes have sucked. Would you two go home now?" 

"Wow, who would've thought you'd be a _SG-1_ fan." 

"Ignore him, Megan. Good night." 

* * *

"Hey, how about shit-tastic?" 

"The East German judge might not like it, but I say what the hell." 

"Excellent. Your turn." 

"Scared shitless." 

"The shit hits the fan." 

"Hey, next stake-out, I say we try this with fuck." 

"I say we just go home and fuck." 

"I say I'm not the only brains in this here outfit." 

"I say you better start unbuttoning that outfit you're wearing to save time later." 

"I'm a little worried about the phrase "outfit" as applied to me -- jeans and flannel do not an outfit make. I'm not all matchy and coordinated here." 

"But I notice you are unbuttoning." 

"Well, sure. Abso-shitt'n-lotely" 

"Bonus." 

* * *

End 

Male Bonding by Aouda Fogg: aoudafogg@yahoo.com  
Author and story notes above.

Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
